


The Companion Cube

by urgentfolly



Series: Chara & Frisk Week (Sept. 9 - Sept. 15) [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: American Sign Language, Chara Swearing, Gen, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Selectively Mute Frisk, Soft Chara, charafriskweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urgentfolly/pseuds/urgentfolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be better than two friends playing a video game?  Who could resist the adorable Weighted Companion Cube™<br/>(for #charafriskweek on tumblr.  day 1: crossovers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Companion Cube

**Author's Note:**

> well howdy there. for someone who writes, this account sure is empty. WELL I GUESS ITS TIME TO CHANGE THAT.
> 
> this is for #charafriskweek on tumblr, the theme of day 1 is crossovers! and, well, i suck as crossovers so i did the next best thing: chara and frisk PLAYING the thing instead of BEING IN the thing. could i have written more? yes, i had a lot more ideas. am i used to writing anymore? no, i'm not, i lost motivation fast so this is what i've got
> 
> i haven't written in 6 months, i'm rusty, i've never written chara or frisk before, i'm hoping that by the end of the week i become an old pro. please give me feedback, i beg.

_“Hello and, again, welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed and—“_

“Frisk, what are you doing? I thought we were gonna go see Sans and—“

Frisk frantically waved at Chara and pointed at the desktop computer screen. _“Shh! We’re going to miss important instructions!”_ they signed before fixing an attentive gaze on the game.

Chara took one look at the familiar expression of determination and rolled their eyes.“Frisk—“

They had to take a step back to avoid the arm that whipped around and almost hit them in the face.Chara glared at the other kid from behind a (rather dangerous) finger.Frisk hadn’t even looked away from the screen.

_“—that, although, fun and learning are the primary goals of all enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur.  For your own safety, and the safety of others, please refrain from— “_

Chara squinted at the game with their mouth agape when the robot’s voice suddenly switched into a garbled mess of Spanish and words that were too sped up to understand.

“…Frisk, what—“

_“The portal will open in 3… 2… 1…”_

“WAIT, that was IT?!” Chara exploded, flinging their hands towards the screen.“Who does this lady think she is?! What kind of instructions were _those_?!” They couldn’t help but be a little intrigued.

Frisk navigated the protagonist through the portal and towards the first test, showing no signs of disturbance at the lack of information given to proceed to the next level. 

Panting, Chara felt their cheeks heat up at their sudden lack of breath. With a huff, they crossed their arms and glared at the wall.“This game looks dumb.Can we _please_ just go over to Sans’ place like we originally planned?”

Frisk paused the game and shot Chara with the most pleading, hurt, and hopeful look they could manage, small tears glistening in the corners of their eyes. “ _But I’ve heard this game is super funny and has a lot of puzzles, can’t we just play it for a little bit?”_

“I know you’re faking those tears, you little shitball, you can’t play me like that.”

_“Pleeease, Chara?”_

“….Ugh, fine, but just for a bit.I’ll be working on my knitting while you—”Frisk grabbed Chara’s hand and pulled them over to sit next to them in the chair.The one tiny chair.Meant for one person. 

Chara eyed the chair with distaste and took a breath, the complaints building at the back of their throat. Yet, at the sight of the blinding smile on Frisk’s face, they swallowed them down with nothing but,“If this game turns out to be a waste of our time…”

Frisk grinned again as Chara squished themselves into the seat next to their best friend with a sigh and a grumble.“Alright, let’s get this party started.”

Frisk’s innocuous expression morphed into one of mischief that could rival one of Chara’s own. _“Besides,”_ they signed,” _Sans rescheduled our plans for today and this game was one of his recommendations, so…”_

Groaning, Chara slipped down the chair and prepared for a much longer obligation than they originally planned.

 

———————————————

 

Chara had a bad feeling about the Companion Cube as soon as the player was asked to ‘please take care of it.’

Staring off in the distance, they debated whether or not they should interfere with Frisk’s gameplay.It had been almost thirty minutes of the same level over and over again.Frisk had finished the level but insisted that they needed to go back and try it again.

“You need to give it up, Frisk.There really isn’t a way to bring the Companion Cube. 

_“No! There has to be a way… I don’t want to leave it behind.”_

Chara was thankful that Frisk had, at least, stopped crying.The first time the pair had gone through Test Chamber 17, Chara had to take over the controls when Frisk found out that the game required them to throw the cube into the incinerator in order to continue testing.That time, the tears flooding their best friend’s eyes were very, very real.

Once Chara had thrown it down the chute, GLaDOS’s robot voice had interjected, stating,” _You euthanized your faithful Companion Cube more quickly than any test subject on record. Congratulations.”_

From that point, Frisk — with hot tears and snot streaming down their face — was determined to SAVE the Companion Cube.

 

————————————————

 

After another twenty minutes of the same stupid, _stupid_ level, with that _stupid, STUPID_ Companion Cube, Chara had finally had enough.

“Frisk, you will throw that damn cursed cube into the fiery pits of hell where it belongs or _so help me….”_

“ _But there has to be another—“_

With a growl, Chara ripped the mouse out of their best friend’s hands, hopped out of the chair, and kicked it as far back as they could in attempts to keep Frisk as far away as possible. 

“BURN IN HELL, YOU FUCKER!!”Chara shrieked, dropping the cube into the incinerator and dashing for the exit.

Frisk screeched and Chara knew they had recovered from their impromptu backwards flight.

“Come on, come on, come on.” Chara just had to get the game saved.Into the elevator.Elevator doors close. Elevator starts moving. Almost there…

Chara was jerked away from the computer, falling straight back.They expected Frisk to catch them, Frisk was always looking out for them, but their butt hit solid ground and a shock vibrated through their body. 

Chara was surprised to feel a flare of… what was this? Resentment?Or was it…. _Jealousy??_ Of a computer-generated, three-dimensional _square_ with a _heart on it???_ _What the fuck????????_

“Okay, that’s fucking it.I’ve fucking _had it_.”

Just as Frisk had reloaded Testing Chamber 17 for the umpteenth time, Chara yanked the chord to the computer’s tower 

They stared their best friend in their stupid, crybaby eyes as they dropped the chord on the floor and left the room.

 

————————————————

 

Two weeks later, the duo resumed their gameplay, starting with Testing Chamber 18.In all following playthroughs, Testing Chamber 17 would always get skipped. 

Sans was banned from recommending games.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! always lookin for that feedback, hit me up in those comments my guy


End file.
